undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Asgore Dreemurr/In Battle
On the Neutral Route before the fight begins, Asgore destroys the MERCY button. While on the Genocide Route, the MERCY button is already absent. He attacks mainly with fireballs and his trident. Asgore forces the protagonist to fight him, and the protagonist cannot spare Asgore. The protagonist's HP can never drop below one on any given turn; this gives them a chance to heal every time that they reach 1 HP. This resembles Toriel refusing to hurt the human if their HP ever drops to 2 (after the whirlpool pattern). To decrease Asgore's AT and DF, the protagonist can eat a piece of Butterscotch Pie in battle or talk to Asgore three times. Talking to Asgore only reduces his Stats if the protagonist has 0 EXP. This may allude to channeling someone sensitively familiar. During the battle, Asgore uses attack patterns similar to Toriel's. He also uses light blue and orange attacks in which the protagonist can see the upcoming attack pattern by looking at Asgore's eyes, which flash the attack color pattern. This pattern also plays sound clips, the 2-4 warnings ending with a lower pitched noise than previous. His attack patterns usually fill the screen, like a Curtain Fire (da-n ma- ku-) genre game. After dealing the final blow to Asgore, the protagonist can choose to either "FIGHT" or give him "MERCY"; the "MERCY" button has cracks in it from being shattered previously. Attacks : Note: All damages assume no armor and LV 1. Asgore's attacks are faster and more intense versions of Toriel's attacks. * Four waves of small fireballs move from the top of the screen, which curve in a double helix pattern. This attack does 8 damage per hit. * Smaller waves of small fireballs (6 damage per hit) move down the middle of the screen are interspersed with massive clouds of projectiles that cover entire sides of the screen (8 damage per hit). * Partial circles of fireballs that gradually spiral in around the Bullet Board. This attack does 8 damage per hit. * His hands move along the sides of the screen, leaving behind large fireballs that move towards the protagonist's SOUL after all the bullets appear. They home in on the spot where the SOUL was when they began moving. This attack does 6 damage per hit, but the paws do no damage. * Rings of large fireballs fire from the top of the screen, gradually moving from one corner to the other. This attack does 6 damage per hit * Asgore's eyes flash blue and orange randomly, followed by sweeping strikes in the same order of the flashes of his trident, which hit the entire Bullet Board. This uses blue and orange attacks. This attack does 6 damage per hit. Strategy With no MERCY button, the protagonist has no choice but to attack Asgore until he reaches a sliver of health. They may then spare or kill him. Mechanics Asgore's attack and defense can be lowered in two ways: * Consuming Toriel's Butterscotch Pie during the boss fight, which reminds Asgore of her. * Talking to Asgore three times. (Only if the player has not killed anyone) His attacks end if the protagonist reaches 1 HP and begins at a higher amount. Quotes ; Pre-Battle * Human... It was nice to meet you. Goodbye. Neutral * Now, now. There's no need to fight. Why not settle this... Over a nice cup of tea? Genocide ; Post-Battle * I remember the day after my son died. * The entire underground was devoid of hope. * The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. * In a fit of anger, I declared war. * I said that I would destroy any human that came here. * I would use their souls to become godlike... * ...and free us from this terrible prison. * Then, I would destroy humanity... * And let monsters rule the surface, in peace. * Soon, the people's hopes returned. * My wife, however, became disgusted with my actions. * She left this place, never to be seen again. * Truthfully... I do not want power. * I do not want to hurt anyone. * I just wanted everyone to have hope... * I cannot take this any longer. * I just want to see my wife. * I just want to see my child. * Please... Young one... * This war has gone on long enough. * You have the power... * Take my soul, and leave this cursed place. ** After everything I have done to hurt you... You would rather stay down here and suffer... Than live happily on the surface? Human... I promise you... For as long as you remain here... My wife and I will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories... Eating butterscotch pie... We could be like... Like a family... Spare ** No. That's just a fantasy, isn't it? Young one, when I look at you... I'm reminded of the human that fell here long ago... You have the same feeling of hope in your eyes. There is an ancient prophecy among our people... One day, a savior will come from the heavens. ...I believe the one that was prophesied was you. Somewhere in the world outside... There must be a way to free us from our prison. It pains me to give you this responsibility, but... Please. Take my soul... and seek the truth. Ha... ha... I'm sorry... I couldn't give you a simple, happy ending... But I believe your freedom... ...is what my son... ...what ASRIEL would have wanted. the protagonist refought Asgore and spared him twice * Why... You... after being killed automatically in one hit ; Flowey's Intervention * So you finally get it. In this world... It's KILL or BE killed. Kill * You IDIOT. You haven't learned a thing. Hee hee hee. In this world... It's KILL or BE killed. Spare * . So you DO recall. In this world... It's KILL or BE killed. if the Genocide Route was aborted * . You haven't learned a thing. Hee hee hee. In this world... It's KILL or BE killed. if the Genocide Route was aborted * Hee hee hee. Did you REALLY think killing me would make a DIFFERENCE? No. Every time you load your SAVE, I'll come back. And every time you try to get a happy ending... I'll be there to tear it away! Ha ha ha!!! Well, let's get this over with. Asgore after killing Flowey * Hee hee hee. Don't worry. I know there's no REAL point in fighting you. The human souls would probably just revolt again. So...! Asgore after sparing Flowey * Let's just get this over with. Asgore #3 * ... Asgore #4+ ; Flowey's Intervention (Genocide) * See? I never betrayed you! * It was all a trick, see? * I was waiting to kill him for you! * After all, it's me your best friend! * I'm helpful, I can be useful to you I promise I won't get in your way I can help... I can... I can... * Please don't kill me. [[Asriel Dreemurr|Asriel's] voice] ; Flavor Text * ASGORE attacks! Encounter * ... Neutral * You quietly tell ASGORE you don't want to fight him. His hands tremble for a moment. #1, if the protagonist had not killed anyone * You tell ASGORE that you don't want to fight him. His breathing gets funny for a moment. '' '#2' * ''You firmly tell ASGORE to STOP fighting. Recollection flashes in his eyes... ASGORE's ATTACK dropped! ASGORE's DEFENSE dropped! '' '#3' * ''Seems talking won't do any more good. #4+, common * All you can do is FIGHT. #9 * But there was nothing to say. if the protagonist has gained EXP * You eat the Butterscotch Pie. The smell reminded ASGORE of something. ASGORE's ATTACK down! ASGORE's DEFENSE down! the Butterscotch Pie during battle * You tell ASGORE that he's killed you (number of times) before. He nods sadly. if the protagonist dies to Asgore 1 - 4 times * You tell ASGORE that he's killed you (number) times. He nods grievously. if the protagonist dies to Asgore 5 - 9 times * You tell ASGORE that he's killed you too many times to count. He nods pitifully. if the protagonist dies to Asgore 10+ times * Asgore has low HP. HP de:Asgore Dreemurr/Im Kampf fr:‎Asgore Dreemurr/En Combat pl:Asgore Dreemurr/W walce ru:Асгор Дримурр/В бою